


Save the bassist, save the world.

by symer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Heroes AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Save the bassist Save the world, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember, Luke! </p><p>Save the bassist, save the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Robert Hemmings wanted more out of life. When he was young he pictured adulthood to be something more. He pictured choices, adventures, and most of all: freedom. He was born into a wonderful loving family. There was his dad and his mum, Andy and Liz, then he had two older brothers, Ben and Jack. His dad was a contractor, while his mom was a math teacher. His brothers now worked under his dad. Ben was single and mingling, Jack on the other hand was very much taken. They lived happily, but Luke sought out for more. 

Being the youngest out of three he was always looked down upon. Well, babied more like it. He had two capable older brothers and everyone expected for him to aspire to be the same. And he will! But he feels as if there is more out there for him. He feels that something great is waiting for him to grasp it and that he could be great just like his family, but different. He wants to go out there. He wants to explore and discover what it is to be him; however, he's being restricted by expectations. 

Ben was the oldest out of the three and he was-- well, how do you explain Ben... He was athletic and he had charisma. He was popular to say the least. He can charm anyone out of their pants, but Ben didn't do that. Ben was considerate and a flirt, but Ben was Ben and their parents raised them right. 

Then there was Jack. Jack with his ruggedly handsome features. Jack who was tall and full of confidence. He was smart and athletic. He was forward, but nice. He told you the truth and didn't sugar coat, but he was kind about it. Everyone loved Jack. Everyone loved Ben. And everyone expects the same things from Luke. But again, Luke is Luke and he didn't want that to change. 

Luke remembers going on vacations with his family. He remembers sitting in the middle of the back seat, because Jack and Ben wanted the windows. He would stare out and watch all these majestic sights pass him by. He couldn't help but to think that he wanted to live that. He wanted to experience everything the world had to give. From a very young age he's always known that he was different and two days after they got to their beach house he knew for sure that he was. 

He had crawled into Jack's bed unbeknownst to the older blonde because he had a nightmare. He slept fine after, but three hours later he woke up and found himself floating three feet above his brother's bed. He flailed and screamed, that's when gravity finally did its job. He dropped right on top of his brother and Jack jolted awake, then promptly pushed him off to the floor. Their parents ran in due to all the noise and when they asked for an explanation, they were not able to decipher anything. Both boys were raising their voice to outmatch the other. When their parents had enough they asked Luke and when he mentioned floating-- neither of their parents believed him. They opted to believe Jack even though the older boy hadn't divulged his version yet. They made him apologize to his older brother and ordered him to go into his own room and to let the rest of the house sleep. He did what he was told, but stayed up all night staring at his ceiling. 

He knows he's not crazy. He was floating. As the years passed he tried again and again to make it happen. He knew that what happened that night was what made him different. It was what set him apart from everyone else, because no one-- not his family or his friends, believed him. They thought he was imagining things. They excused it when he got to his pre-teens, but when late secondary school came around... Everyone told him to grow up, to get his out of the clouds. But he refused! How? How could he move on when something everyone dreams of doing happened to him! It wasn't because he wanted to be better than everyone else! That's all he ever hears. 

'Luke I know you want to go above and beyond because of your family but this isn't the way.' 

He knows. 

He fcking knows. 

Does he want to look fcking crazy in front of everyone? 

Does he want people looking down at his family because of him?

Fck. No. 

But. 

But. 

He knows. 

He knows what happened that night was real and he refuses to chalk it up as a dream like everyone else. They are right it was a dream and it came true. People spend their whole lives chasing dreams. When you're a child you see things around you and you think, 'huh, I want to be that.' But as you grow older, life catches up and you start thinking "practically." Next thing you know you find yourself changing and accommodating what life throws at you. The outcome? You change what you wanted to do, because growing up complicates things. He attained one of dreams when he was at the tender age of eight. He doesn't-- wouldn't let go of that. 

But. 

Luke knew he needed to act "sane" or his family would throw him in an insanitarium. He couldn't let that happen. So, when he was in year eleven he decided to straighten out. He's always had awesome grades, an athlete, and was in a few extracurricular activities. He ensured he got into a great college. He had to satisfy people around him. He had to reach expectations, because if he was locked away, he wouldn't be able to find answers he needed. And if it just so happens that he accepts a scholarship is San Francisco in America... Well, he needed space to find what he was looking for. It also doesn't hurt that his friends and family were beyond impressed. As the saying goes, it's like killing two birds with one stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. sorry.

Calum was the star player in his soccer team at school. He still giggles when he calls it soccer, because only about two years ago he called it footie. And only two years ago, he played with Brendan and Mitch at the field he grow up playing at. But things don't always stay the same; he's now in America. He's in San Francisco to be exact. He's mum's job finally gave her a higher position and promised for less traveling. The catch? They had to uproot their lives to gain a permanent one. And a bunch of folks told him it would be easy because he didn’t really have a life yet, they’re wrong. I mean he’s gone and visited Scotland as a child, but those were visits. Sydney’s all he has ever known his entire life. All he mostly remembers is Sydney. His friends were there. He did amazing things there. He was given a scholarship for the sport that he loved for goodness sakes! He was one of the chosen few to travel to South America because of soccer there. Of course, he didn’t go, but there were a lot of things he left behind in Sydney. 

When it happened he didn’t know how to cope. His sister was old enough not to be affected by it. She had recently graduated and was going to go out in the world to do great and brighter things. He was in his 9th year or as they would like to call it in America a freshman when the transition happened. He was turning eighteen soon and a few months after that he would be off to college. He's been thinking of going to back to Australia for it, but his parents were here and his sister was in a whole different country. He and his mates back home still talk but he'll still be practically be alone. He was already lonely now, moving across the world to somewhere familiar by himself. It would be I unrecognizable if he was alone. 

A few months ago Calum was at the top of the High School pyramid, but he had started to hang out with Ashton Irwin several months ago after finding out about their similar secret. Ashton was like no other human being Calum had met before. He knows that sounds like an exaggeration coming from someone who is only about to turn eighteen; however, this was not so. Ashton who was held back one grade due to headaches and migraines. Ashton, who had long curly, luscious, dirty-blonde hair, because he lived up to the stereotype of being a brooding artist, was the epitome of odd. Calum found Ashton to be magical. Ashton blushed every time Calum refers to him as such, but it’s true. Calum loved to watch the older man work his magic, or paintbrush, or pencil, whatever! It’s the same damn thing. Ashton created magic with his hands. Ashton was different. Ashton was magnificent and creative. Ashton was so many things and more. Ashton said they were alike. That he was just like him. Calum refused to believe it because everything the older man made was beautiful. Even the bloody and disturbing pictures he created during his overnight episodes after waking up from a nightmare. 

It was in one of these nightmares that these two strangers became unlikely friends and then as time passed became the best of friends. 

Several months ago when Calum was on his way home from school after his footie practice. Calum had no choice but to walk home, his mum and dad had to pull in for overtime. He had assured them that he would be all right and that they had nothing to worry about. He had decided to take the long way home. He had wanted to contemplate about his new life and how melancholy he was. 

Everyday had been a tedious chore. The only consolation was footie; however, his new teammates didn’t like him very much. One of the regulars had been bumped down when he had been accepted into the team. The team was not very happy about it and had refused to pass him the ball. His parents had been harder due to the expensive cost of living in America. They also had to save up for college. Calum wanted to acquire a scholarship like he did in Sydney, but how was he to do that when scouts couldn’t see him play. 

It all changed a couple months later when his coach had reprimanded the whole team and when they passed him the ball during their next game, he had scored the winning point. He was accepted and became popular, but that was never a big priority for him. All he wanted was to get that scholarship. He wanted one less worry off his parents’ shoulders. He and Mali were close in age. He knows the burden of putting two kids through college. He cringes every time he remembers the numbers he read online. He wants to see if he can apply overseas. He hopes that Sydney could be an option. 

He misses his friends. He misses the familiarity and the comfort they provided. He didn’t want these people who were only nice to him, because he was high on the food chain. He didn’t even want to be up there. He just wanted— He wanted someone to understand him and be there for him, like right now. He was lonely and melancholy. He had no one to talk to. 

There’s been an influx of letters being dropped in his locker ever since he started to really play and he was a bit scared, because a few days ago they had started appearing in his home too. He hoped that it was nothing but a prank but the contents of said letters were a bit intense, it frightened him. He really shouldn’t have walked home alone today, but he didn’t want to burden his parents. He knew why they were working.

He had opted to take an alleyway to get to his house. When he was grabbed by his bag pack and roughly pulled back, then pushed against the alley wall hard. He fell on the floor on his side. 

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Superstar.” Someone said above him. “How are you, pretty boy?” They asked while delivering a kick to his stomach. “I hope you enjoyed the spotlight because today’s your last day.” The stranger said giving him another kick. 

Calum curled up in a ball hoping to protect his stomach. He was in pain. He had never been beaten up before. He had always had Mali to defend him, but it was never really necessary. In his opinion he had always been an alright bloke who minded his own business and didn’t want to cause any problems, but apparently something happened here. 

He heard the stranger rummage for something in his pockets. He took a chance and looked up. He wished that he didn’t because now he knew what was coming. He knew the stranger. His name was Justin Farrow, and he was the kid that was bumped to make room for him. 

Justin was a stereotypical popular jock. He was tall, had blonde hair, and was built like a building. He had been a good player, but had neglected his school work. He had also let the popularity get to his head. He was pompous and callous towards people. He was hated and feared. 

He knew he should have taken those letters more seriously, but he had thought it was just someone playing a prank on him. A very well thought out elaborate prank. Okay, he had been in denial, but can you blame him? Now he was about to die. He flinched when he Justin flipped the butterfly knife. The glint of the knife from the setting sun blinded him for a second, causing him to avert his eyes. He felt tears prickle his eyes. He hadn’t even lost his virginity yet. He had so much to do and so many things he wanted to accomplish. He didn’t want his life to end here. He felt the fight in him clawing out. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but the blonde quickly speared him in the throat before he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update all my work. LOL. 
> 
> Happy day after Christmas folks. Or just Happy day. whatever.

Ashton had woken up last night crying and screaming and then painted a gruesome picture right after. He worked and worked for hours on end. When he finally broke out of his trance he as faced with six different paintings of Calum Hood, the football star of his school. The curly haired teen had always felt helpless with his ability. He had painted many beautiful and horrendous things. He wishes he could bare witness to the beautiful moments and prevent the terrible ones. Most of his paintings happened in far away places though, he only bare witness to them after the fact. He sees them on the news and online. There have been countless times when he had cried himself to sleep. He felt useless. What was the point of this ability? Why gift him with it when he could do nothing?

He asked himself that everyday ever since he discovered it. So, when he painted Calum Hood being murdered by none other than Justin Farrow, their ex football star, he knew this was his chance. He could finally save someone. He can add a one to his score card. He was tired of letting people die. He wanted to save someone, even if it was a jock like Calum. 

The artist wants to claim that Calum was just like the rest of the student population, but he would be lying. He’s seen how meek the Australian was. He’s seen Calum try to leave the herd dozens of times, but due to his ever growing popularity he had always been brought back. The younger man had actually tried to talk to Ashton a couple of times, but when he did his “friends” had always made sure that he steered clear of Ashton. They had tried to deter him by saying he was psychotic and that he was dumb. Ashton admits that he had been held back a grade, but that wasn’t because to his intellect. It was more of a necessity due to truancy. He had missed a lot of school when he had first discovered that his “nightmares” weren’t really nightmares. It had been a huge shock to see his dreams come true and it had drove him to drug abuse as well as self harm. It had been a rough year and people were cruel. They did not sympathize nor did they try to understand. They couldn’t even just ignore him. They pointed out all his insecurities ad flaws. They used it to bully him and further his descent into depression. 

People were cruel and self absorbed, but Calum was aware. He had seen the younger boy stare at him and at first he thought that maybe the jock just wanted to join in on the “fun,” but there were a handful of times when he had passed the art room and seen the raven-haired boy looking at his art. He had been flattered, but he didn’t dare let himself hope. He had thought of befriending the younger man plenty of times, because his mum, brother, and sister always reminds him that you cannot live alone. You can love yourself, but you cannot live alone. He had always put it off— talking to Calum that is and now that he’s painted the soccer star’s impending fate— he fears he might never get the chance.  
Ashton gathers his things hurriedly while his thoughts ran rampant. He had not meant to stay longer; however, he had been caught up in this one piece. There had been this picture of a boy with red hair stuck in his head and he hasn’t been able to get it out. He had let the world around him melt away and he had immersed himself in his art, forgetting that Calum’s life depended on it. 

He had been tailing Calum all week and it was Friday. The soccer team had no practice on Friday’s meaning the younger man have had a great head start. Ashton zipped up his bag and zoomed out of the class. He heard his teacher screaming at him, but he chose to ignore it. He had to make sure that Calum was okay. He had to save him. His sanity depended on it. 

Ashton ran down the hallways and into the main building of the school. 

‘Why do we have so many exits and have only one open at the end of the day?’ He thought agitated. 

The curly haired senior knew the answer of course, but did not care. The safety regulations were hindering him from shaving off a few minutes to get closer to Calum. He ran down the hallway and took a sharp right outside to the courtyard. He then ran down the stairs and ran faster to get to the gate. He tried to think where Calum could have gone, but he realized he only had to go to one place to know if what he feared happened or not. 

He ran across the street to get to the next block into an alleyway. It wasn’t the stereotypical one you see in the movies. It’s a dark little alleyway after sundown, but during the day it was pretty. This alleyway was located in a cul-de-sac. It had been created as a shortcut to the main road and whoever created it had put a lot of effort. The walls were covered in vines with beautiful pink flowers growing. It was paved, but the sides were covered by grass. When he had dreamed of this moment, he had thought that this place was beautiful. He climbed the stairs leading to the impasse and turned on the flashlight on his phone. He directed it in from of him and a sob escaped his mouth when he saw someone lying on the concrete floor. 

Ashton had thought of running away, but his legs would not move. He could not believe he had failed. He stood glued to the same spot for who knows how long and he didn’t notice when he started walking towards the raven-haired boy. He kneeled next to the younger boy and turned him over. He thinks that if these were normal circumstances that he would have not touched a crime scene; however, he was emotionally invested in this. He wanted Calum here. He had always thought that the soccer star had a beautiful smile and he wished that Calum would grace him with it right now. 

He brushed the younger man’s hair out of his eyes and then closed his eyes for him, since the raven-haired man could no longer do it. The world around him felt so still. Ashton could not believe this was happening. He caressed the younger boy’s skin and felt the warmth on it slowly fading. He heard birds chirping in the distance and wished they would shut the fck up. There was no reason to sing. He couldn’t think of any. 

A sob broke out of Ashton and as soon as it was released reality had set in. He had failed. He failed himself and he failed Calum. He picked up Calum and cradled him to his body. He took out the knife stuck on the younger man’s neck and cried. He wanted to look at the soccer star as he was and not a gruesome crime scene. He hugged the younger boy and tried to rub heat back to the cooling body. He had started to smear blood all over himself and Calum, but the curly haired man did not notice. His face was ashen and tears constantly fell. He buried his face on Calum’s chest and over analyzed on what was going to happen next. 

He heard that Calum had a sister he was close to. He heard that his mom and dad worked constantly, but they were all close. How was he supposed to leave this place and inform them that… inform them of what transpired here? How was he going to live with himself after this? Prior to this he had used the excuse that they were to far away of he was too young to do anything! But now! Now, he was eighteen and he attends— attended the same school. He didn’t want to leave. If he left— he doesn’t know what would happen. So, he cried. He cried for Calum and himself. He cried for their possible friendship and he cried for unbeknownst to him. Because he knew, he knew Calum would change the world one day. 

“Hey, I— I usually wouldn’t say anything if someone was crying to me, but it’s cold on the floor and I feel really gross right now.” Someone croaked. 

Ashton drew back swiftly and stared at the raven-haired senior with wide eyes. His mind was screaming at him to run, but that was a bit hard to do when the younger boy was still on his lap. They stared at each other for who knows how long. Ashton didn’t dare say anything and the shorter boy was still feeling perplexed about what was going on. 

The raven-haired boy was never one to let anything rest when he saw a kindred spirit sad. Calum raised his hand and wiped the tears from Ashton’s cheek. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked softly. 

Calum has seen Ashton’s work around school. He had seen most of the student body pass it by without a care. He had also seen several kids tear them down. He had hated seeing the curly haired boy’s work treated that way. Calum appreciated people who poured their feelings into things. He enjoys seeing people’s work made out of experience and emotion. He did it too after all. 

“For me. For you.” Ashton said softly. “How— how? You were dead?”

“I— no?” Calum replied confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. it's been how long?

Michael was lonely. Michael was crass and sweet at the same time. He was also sassy and he did what he wanted. He didn’t want to conform for anyone. He was Michael and that was that. His whole entire life all he had were his loving parents who accepted who and how he was. They loved him unconditionally and provided him anything he wished, just if they had the means for it.

All his life he had never felt as if he belonged. He has always felt out of place. He’s only found solace in a few things and felt that being alone was better than most things. He didn’t trust people easily, because people lied and manipulated. They inflicted pain and disappointed. He didn’t want that type of hurt not from strangers. Family was different. His parents were different. He trusted them and relied on them. They would always be there; however, he knew his parents wanted him to have a companion. Someone to be with when they aren’t around.

That’s when Calum found him. Or he found Calum. He is not sure anymore of how they came to be, but one thing is for sure—their friendship feels like it would last a lifetime and more. He’s ever only had one friend— or he’s only ever considered one person to be his friend. And he wants to laugh (or cry) that it was almost a decade ago when he was able to connect with someone so thoroughly that no one else seems to compare. They met in primary school and has been attached at the hip ever since. He wants to laugh and cry because that person was no longer around. They were best friends for **SIX** years before his family uprooted and left for a new world, while Michael was stuck here. He loved Australia don’t get him wrong. He loved his family a lot too, but without Calum Australia seems a bit more duller and his parents could not be with him all the time. And that’s when he understood his mom and dad’s desperation of him finding someone to connect with. At times, he wishes he never knew the feeling, because the emptiness of losing his best friend hurts.

It’s a bit hilarious when Michael thinks about the past. He remembers when they first met and how much of a weird kid he was. He remembers not giving a flying fck about anyone’s opinion. He remembers his parents constantly being called in for Michael correcting teachers and pushing the other kids to stop them from bullying kids like his best friend. Calum was the fresh-eyed, shy, little kid that stayed away from everybody. He preferred to read books and write in a journal his older sister had given as a birthday present. Oh, how the tables had turned.

When they entered high school, everything was different. As years passed, Michael and his family struggled. Apparently, so did Calum’s. They both changed to help their respective families anyway they could. Michael became more withdrawn and got into less trouble as to ease his parents’ minds. Calum focused most of his attention in playing a sport he once loved, but now felt it more as a responsibility. He practiced they in and out, honing his skills to get better just to increase his chances of getting noticed by college scouts.

Ever since Calum left school has been unbearable. Calum was a football star and although he was weirdly quiet and shy everyone respected him for his skill. He was sweet, generous, and kind. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and he was loyal to a fault. He chose to stay with Michael and when the other kids tried to make him do something else, he made sure that Michael was included as well.

Michael wishes that things were different. Michael wishes that everything would just go back to the way it was. He used to talk to Calum when he first moved away two years ago, but— the last time they skyped… Michael said a lot of hurtful things. He had asked how the younger boy was doing and Calum answered positively. He wasn’t suffering like Michael was. Calum was “okay” and that more than anything else so far had hurt Michael. He was hurt that Calum did not feel the same way. It pained him to know that he was doing “okay” while he was here lonely and missing his best friend with all his being. So, he did it. He plastered a smile on his face and lied to his best friend for the first time and told him that he too was “okay.”

He isn’t mad. He thinks he never will ever get mad at his parents and Calum. They were his constant reminders of how beautiful life could be. Minutes spent with them—he will never regret them. Until he did.

He was going through the many, many, many boxes they had in their garage. He wanted to help his mom and dad as much as possible, so he took it upon himself to clean up their garage. He was going through his dad’s work box. He probably looked through every file, but didn’t know what was to be kept or not. He opted to set the box aside so that his dad can sift through it later. Just as he was putting the current folder he was reading back into the box a letter fell out of it. He picked it up and looked at how “official” the letter looked. He chuckled to himself and opened the thing. He read it once. Then twice. And felt anger surge through him.

He doesn’t know why his dad refused, but the fact that they were still here while Calum was thousands of miles away. He had tried to understand, but he was alone and his parents were suffering with a failed business. If they uprooted like the Hoods did… Maybe—maybe everything would have been better. If his dad had accepted— he and Calum would not have been separated, their family would have become stable again, and he too would probably be “okay” just like Calum. He and Calum would still be together and he would not be so alone. He wouldn’t have to carry this pain alone. He knew that is Calum was around he would help carry the load. But they are, they’re not, and he’s not. And he wants to let go of the anger and let the past be the past, but these last few years have been so painful that he couldn’t stop himself from feeling some type of resentment. He doesn’t know what to do, because as always, his first instinct is to go in there guns blazing. He wants to storm inside his house and let his dad have it. But he won’t. At least he doesn’t think so…

The first time he used his “powers”—it felt calling it that, what he meant was—the first time he used his gifts was to say the least a very weird occurrence. It had happened a few days before his best friend had left and he wanted to tell Calum, he did, but things got in the way. What with his parents’ business failing, Calum moving, and he being distraught? When did he have time.

The jumps were sporadic. He would jump a minute or five randomly. It embodied de javu to a whole new level. Then when everything came crashing down it happened more often; however, he was still unable to control it. He wished he could. He would turn it all back to where it all went upside down and he would make it right. He doesn’t want this for his family and he absolutely does not want this for himself. He wants to be back to the good old days. He wishes he could make his gift do what he wanted. Because at the moment it was more like a curse rather than a gift. He doesn’t know what else to call something that made him relive his best friend saying goodbye to him six times other than that.


End file.
